DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL
by bubblestk
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT!=)PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Default Chapter Title

i don't own any hg characters they belong to ffc.   
however i do own Alexis Scarbrow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PLEASE REVIEW! ANY SUGESTIONS OR COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!=)  
PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARSH THOUGH!=)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~HORIZON~  
PETER:OK SOPHIE WERE GONNA HAVE A NEW ADMIT.  
SOPHIE:WHO?  
PETER:WELL I'LL GIVE YOU A CLUE SHE'S GONNA BE YOUR STEP-DAUGHTER.  
SOPHIE:YOU MEAN ALEXIS?  
PETER:YA ALEX  
SOPHIE:WHY WHAT HAPPENED?  
PETER:WELL,I'M NOT TO SURE,ALL'S CHOLE SAID WAS THAT SHE WAS OUT OF CONTROL.  
PETER:SO SHE'S BRINGING HER TO HORIZON.  
SOPHIE:WELL,I'M ASSUMING YOU WANT ME TO CHECK HER IN RIGHT?  
PETER:YES BECAUSE I'M GONNA TALK TO CHOLE.  
SOPHIE:ALRIGHT MOUNTAIN MAN.  
PETER:AND SOPH I WANT HER IN THE CLIFFHANGERS GROUP.  
SOPHIE:OK,LET'S GO TELL THE CLIFFHANGERS.  
~THE LODGE~  
AUGGIE:YO MEAT U KNO WHY PETER WANTED TO MEET US HERE?  
SCOTT:NA MUCHACHO.  
SHELBY:WELL,WHATEVER IT IS I HOPE HE HURRYS UP.  
DAISY:YOUR TOO FUNNY SHELBY.  
PETER AND SOPHIE WALK IN.  
SOPHIE:OK LISTEN UP WE WANTED TO TELL U WERE HAVING A NEW CLIFFHANGER.  
JULES:WHO? GURL OR GUY.  
SOPHIE:A GIRL..AND HER NAME IS ALEXIS(PAUSES) SCARBROW.  
SHELBY:DID U SAY SCARBROW??  
PETER:YES SHE DID ALEXIS IS MY DAUGHTER.  
~MEANWHILE IN THE CAR~  
CHOLE:WERE ALMOST THERE BABY.  
ALEX:WHATEVER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU.(ROLLS HER EYES)  
CHOLE:HONEY,THIS WHAT'S BEST 4 YOU.  
ALEX:U MEAN YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND!   
CHOLE:ALEX PLEASE.  
CAR PULLS UP TO HORIZON~  
CHOLE GETS OUT OF THE CAR.  
CHOLE:HEY PETER.  
PETER:HEY  
CHOLE SMILES AT SOPHIE,WHO SMILES BACK.  
PETER:WHERE'S ALEX?  
CHOLE:IN THE CAR SHE WON'T GET OUT.  
PETER:HOLD ON MAYBE I CAN TRY.  
CHOLE MAYBE,BUT I DOUBT IT.  
PETER GO TO THE CAR AND KNOCKS ON THE WINDOW..  
ALEX GLANCES UP AT JUST STARES AT HER DAD.  
PETER:ALEX I KNOW YOUR MAD BUT EVENUALLY U HAVE TO COME OUT.  
ALEX JUST SAT THERE,BUT SHE GOT OUT AND ROLLED HER EYES.  
PETER:SOO NICE TO SEE YOU.  
ALEX:YA SURE.  
SOPHIE:HI,I'M SOPHIE.  
ALEX:YA I KNOW..  
PETER:WELL LEXIE,SOPHIE GONNA CHECK YOU IN..BUT FIRST IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO YOUR MOTHER?  
ALEX:JUST SMIRKS AT HER MOM,AND SAYS"HAVE A NICE TRIP BACK MOMMIE DEAREST"(USING SARCASIM)  
CHOLE:LOVE YOU TOO,LEXIE.  
ALEX:WHATEVER  
ALEX AND SOPHIE WALK TO THE ADMIT BUILDING.  
SOPHIE CHECKS THROUGH ALEX'S STUFF SHE FOUND A PACK OF CIGGS.,SOME JACK DANIELS,AND A TINY BAG OF COKE.  
SOPHIE:THAT IS NOT ALLOW.  
ALEX:WELL,I TRIED..(LAUGHING)  
SOPHIE:WELL,ALEX LET'S GO OVER THE RULES OF HORIZON.  
SOPHIE:THERE'S NO SEX,VIOLENCE,DRUGS OR ANY INAPROPRIATE TOUCHING OF ANY KNID.  
ALEX THINKS TO HERSELF AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM ANYMORE..  
SOPHIE FINSHED GOING OVER THE RULES,AND SAID WELL LET'S GO DO YOUR PHYSCIAL.  
ALEX:DID U SAY PHYSCIAL...  
~PETER'S OFFICE~  
CHOLE:I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE PETER..  
CHOLE:I DON'T KNOW MY OWN BABY ANYMORE...(CRYING)   
PETER GOES AND HUGS CHOLE.  
PETER:IT'S GONNA BE OK I PROMISE.  
~LATER ON~  
PETER:BYE CHOLE.  
CHOLE:BYE PETER TAKE CARE OF HER.  
PETER:I WILL  
~THE INFRIMARY~  
DOCTOR:OK WERE DONE....  
ALEX WALKS OUT AND COULD NOT BELIVEVE THIS..SHE KNEW HER SECRET WOULD BE OUT SOON ENOUGH.......  
____________________________  
NEXT TIME:  
PETER AND SOPHIE FIND OUT ONE OF LEXIE'S SECRETS...  
LEXIE MEETS AN OLD FRIEND AT HORIZON... (A GIRL)  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

OK U GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY HG CHARACTERS THIER FFC'S.  
I OWN ALEX SCARBROW.  
SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY..SO HOPE YA ENJOY!!=)  
OH YA PLEASE REVIEW I KUVED ALL OF THEM THEY REALLY GIVE ME MOTIVATION SO PLEASE REVIEW!!=)  
~LATER THAT DAY~  
SOPHIE'S P.O.V.  
I COULDN'T BELIVEVE WHAT THE DOCTOR HAD JUST SAID...  
I MEAN ALEX WAS RAPED..IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE..HOW ?WHO?  
WELL,I GUESS NOW I HAVE TO GO TELL PETER....  
OK..ALEX YOU STAY HERE TILL I TALK TO YOUR DAD..  
ALEX:FINE,(NOT MEETING SOPHIE'S EYES)  
(PETER'SOFFICE)  
PETER, I HAVE SOMETHING 2 TELL U...  
PETER:WHAT'S IS IT SOPHIE?  
WELL...UM..IT'S JUST..  
PETER:SOPH TELL ME..  
ALEX'S WAS RAPED,I'M SO SORRY PETER....  
  
PETER'S P.O.V.  
MY LITTLE GIRL'S BEEN RAPED!  
OH MAN HOW,WHO?  
I'LL KILL THEM!!!  
SOPHIE:ALL'S THE DOCTOR'S SAYS IS THAT IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MORE THAN 4 DAYS AGO.  
SOPH,GET HER IN HERE.  
ALEX ENTERS THE ROOM..  
ALEX WHAT HAPPEND?  
ALEX'S WAS JUST LOOKING AT THE FLOOR...   
BABY I SAID LOOKING INTO HER SAD EYES JUST TELL ME,I PROMISE IT'S GONNA BE OK.  
  
ALEX'S P.O.V.  
WHEN MY DAD PUT MY FACE IN HIS HANDS...  
I JUST STARTED TO CRY REMEMBERING WHAT MY STEP-DAD AND THEN HIS FRIEND DID TO ME..  
OH GOSH IT JUST ALL CAME BACK..BUT I COULD NEVER TELL IN FEAR OF WHAT HE WOULD DO TO ME..  
SO I LIED,AND SAID...  
DADDY IT WAS MY BOYFRIEND AT THE TIME AND I KINDA LET IT HAPPENED SO IT WASN'T RAPE...  
I FELT AWFUL FOR LYING BUT..I COULD NOT TELL THE TRUTH  
SOPHIE INNTERUPPTED ME AND SAID"ALEX THEN HOW COME THE DOCTOR SAID WHAT SHE SAID?  
IT JUST SINCE IT WAS MY 1ST TIME IT WAS PRETTY INTENSE IT CAN U KNOW HURT..SO...  
  
PETER'S P.O.V.  
I SIGHED IN RELIEF THANKING GOD MY BABY WASN'T RAPED,EVEN THOUGH I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING SHE WASN'T TELLING ME...  
EVEN THOUGH I WAS MAD CONSIDERING SHE HAD SEX.  
WELL, JUST THANK GODNESS YOU WEREN'T RAPED..  
SOPHIE,SINCE WE GOT THIS SETTLED PLEASE BRING ALEX TO THE CLIFFHANGERS GIRLS DORM.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
SOPHIE BRINGS ALEX TO THE CLIFFHANGER GIRLS DORM.  
SOPHIE ENTERS WITH ALEX.  
EVERYONE'S THERE BUT SHELBY....  
EVERYONE THIS IS ALEXIS  
HEY I'M DAISY  
I'M JULES  
HI,ALEX SAID.  
GUYS WHERE'S SHELBY??  
OH SHE HAD TO GO DO SOMETHING 4 PETER,DAISY SAID.  
OH OK  
SHEBLY,ALEX THOUGHT TO HERSELF IT CAN'T BE THE SHELBY I KNEW.  
SHELBY ENTERED THE CABIN.  
WOW,THAT WAS SOME FUN TRIP! SHE TOLD THEM SARCASTICALLY.  
LEX??  
SHEL??  
OH JEZZ WHAT R U DOING HERE? THEY BOTH SAID AT THE SAME TIME.  
THEY STARTED TO LAUGH.  
UM...HOW DO U TO 2 KNOW EACH OTHER,SOPHIE ASKED.  
UM..ALEX SAID SHELBY AND ME USED TO HAVE A MUTUAL FRIEND AND WE MET THROUGH HER..THINKING OF PATTY..  
ALEX LOOKED AT SHELBY WHO SMILED ALEX THOUGHT TO HERSELF.. I MEAN I DIDN'T REALLY LIE THEY JUST CAN'T THE WHOLE TRUTH, OR I SCREWED....  
SOPHIE LEFT BUT BEFORE SHE DID SHE SAID WELL IN THIS CASE SHELBY U CAN BE ALEX'S BUDDY,THAT WAY U GUYS CAN CATCH UP.....  
SHELBY:GREAT(SMILING)  
SHELL THOUGH TO HERSELF I CAN TALK 2 HER,MAYBE SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO GET HER SENT HERE,I MEAN SHE MY BEST FRIEND.  
ALEX WAS THINKING THE EXACT SAME THING...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NEXT TIME:  
SHELBY AND ALEX TALK  
THEY HAVE GROUP AND ALEX MEETS THE GUYS AND HAS A LITTLE BLOW UP W/ HER DAD!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

OK U GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY HG CHARACTERS THIER FFC'S.  
I OWN ALEX SCARBROW.  
SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY..SO HOPE YA ENJOY!!=)  
OH YA PLEASE REVIEW I LUV ALL OF THEM THEY REALLY GIVE ME MOTIVATION SO PLEASE REVIEW!!=)  
~~~~IF ANY OF U ALL WANT TO USE MY CHRACTER FEEL FREE TOO,JUST GIVE ME THE CREDIT TO MY CHARACTER.... AND TELL ME THAT YOUR GONNA USE ALEX(MY CHARACTER),IN THE REVIEW..THEY GET EMAILED TOO ME..!   
ONCE AGAIN HOPE U ENJOY!!=)  
~LATER THAT DAY~  
LEX:WOW SHELL,I CAN'T BELIVEVE THAT HAPPENED TO YOU.....  
SHEL:WELL,ALEX NOW THAT I'VE TOLD U MY REASONS 4 BEING SENT HERE,U TELL ME YOURS.  
LEX:OK HERE GOES YOUR MY BEST FRIEND SO I'LL TELL YOU.  
OK,I GOT CAUGHT SOLICTING..I ENDED UP GOING UP TO AN UNMARKED COP CAR AND WENT I GOT IN HE SENT ME TO THE STATION HOUSE...  
WHERE I GOT PICKED UP BY MOMMIE DEAREST AND THAT MAN!  
SO ANYWAZ,I KNEW ALL HELL WOULD BREAK LOSE WHEN I GOT HOME..  
SHEL:AND??  
LEX:WELL I GOT RAPED BY HIM AGAIN,BUT....  
SHEL:JEEZ I'M REALLY SORRY! BUT WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT?  
ALEX:I GOT PREGNANT THIS TIME (SAYS IN ALMOST A WHISPER..)  
~MEANWHILE~  
BESIDES ALEX AND SHEL THE OTHER CLIFFHANGER GIRLS WERE IN THE DORM TALKING.  
DAISY: WELL,ALEX SEEMS NICE BUT SHE HIDING SOMETHING I CAN FEEL IT..  
JULES:DUH,DAISY..(LAUGHING)  
JUST THEN SOPHIE WALKS IN:GROUP IN 10 MINUTES GUYS..  
OK THEY SAID.  
~MEANMWHILE~  
SHELBY AND LEX ARE STILL TALKING..  
SHEL:WHAT DID U MEAN??  
JUST AS LEX IS ABOUT TO TELL SHEL,PETER COMES BY AND SAYS I HATE TO BREAK THIS UP BUT IT'S TIME FOR GROUP.  
OK:SHELBY SAYS  
WHATEVER:LEX SAYS.  
~~THE LODGE~~  
(GROUP)  
SOPHIE:OK LET'S START I FEEL....  
SOPHIE:I FEEL HAPPY (SMILING AT PETER)SCOTT  
SCOTT:I FEEL PRETTY GOOD..SMILING AT SHELBY..SHELBY  
SHELBY:I FEEL SOMEWHAT HAPPY(SMILING AT SCOTT)(THEN LOOKS IN LEX'S DIRECTION) YET CONFUSED..AUGGIE  
AUGGIE:I FEEL GOOD.JULES..  
JULES:I FEEL LIKE I'M FLOATING ON A CLOUD..DAISY  
DAISY:I FEEL SAD  
SOPHIE:WHY?  
DAISY:OH NEVERMIND..  
SOPHIE:DAISY??  
DAISY:I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT. DAVID  
DAVID:I FEEL LIKE THIS SHOULD BE OVER..  
PETER:DAVID(SAYS WARNINGLY)  
DAVID:OK I FEEL ALRIGHT. EZRA   
EZRA:I FEEL MAD (LOOKS AT DAISY..AND I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT.PETER  
PETER:WELL, I FEEL PRETTY GOOD YET A LITTLE CONFUSED..(LOOKS AT ALEX AND THEN SOPHIE).ALEX  
ALEX:I FEEL HATRED(LOOKING TOWARDS PETER)  
SOPHIE:CARE TO ELBORATE?  
ALEX:NO!  
SOPHIE:ALEX,CALM DOWN.  
ALEX:I DON'T FEEL LIKE CALMING DOWN!  
EVERYONE LOOKS STUNNED.  
ALEX IS ABOUT TO STORM OUT THE DOOR,WHEN HER DAD STOPS HER.  
PETER:ALEX,YOUR NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TALK ABOUT WHAT'S WRONG!  
PETER:EVERYONE ELSE TO YOUR DORMS.  
EVERYONE IS STILL SITTING THERE.  
PETER:NOW!  
ALEX:SCREW YOU!!  
EVERYONE ELSE LEFT EXCEPT SOPHIE,PETER,AND ALEX.  
PETER:ALEX STOP IT NOW.  
PETER:ALEX PLEASE TALK 2 ME!  
ALEX:FINE,U WANNA KNOW HOW I FEEL?!  
ALEX:I HATE YOU!  
WITH THAT ALEX STORMED OUT OF THE LODGE.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WANT MORE?! REVIEW I NEED LIKE 10...  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U LIKE AND DON'T LIKE!!  
ANY SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!!  
~~~~~NEXT TIME:~~~~~  
SHELBY TALKS WITH PETER ABOUT ALEX'S REAL PAST!  
ALEX'S FINISHES TALKING TO SHELBY!! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

OK U GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY HG CHARACTERS THIER FFC'S.  
I OWN ALEX SCARBROW.  
SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY..SO HOPE YA ENJOY!!=)  
OH YA PLEASE REVIEW I LUV ALL OF THEM THEY REALLY GIVE ME MOTIVATION SO PLEASE REVIEW!!=)  
~~~~IF ANY OF U ALL WANT TO USE MY CHARACTER FEEL FREE TOO,JUST GIVE ME THE CREDIT TO MY CHARACTER.... AND TELL ME THAT YOUR GONNA USE ALEX(MY CHARACTER),IN THE REVIEW..THEY GET EMAILED TOO ME..!   
ONCE AGAIN HOPE U ENJOY!!=)  
~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~  
ALEX'S P.O.V.  
I STORMED INTO MY DORM ROOM.  
I WAS SOO MAD I COULD BARELY THINK STRAIGHT,I MEAN WHO THE HELL WAS MY JERK OF A DAD TO SIT THERE AND TRY TO COUNSEL ME!  
SHELBY CAME OVER TO ME AND GAVE ME HUG."WHY DON'T U JUST TELL YOUR DAD THE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR PAST"  
HELL NO,SHELBY! GOSH YEAH RIGHT! "JEEZ DON'T SNAP AT ME" SORRY SHEL IT'S JUST SOO HARD 4 ME RIGHT NOW.  
SOPHIE ENTERS THE ROOM....  
ALEX CAN WE TALK OUTSIDE.....YEA,FINE.  
SOPHIE'S P.O.V.  
I ASKED ALEX WHAT WAS WRONG.. AND OF COUSE SHE SAID NOTHING.  
WITH THAT I TOLD HER IF SHE EVER NEEDED TO TALK I'D BE THERE.  
THEN I WENT 2 GO TALK TO PETER.....  
SHELBY'S P.O.V.  
WHEN LEX WALKED BACK IN I COULD TELL THINGS WERE OVERWHELMONG HER,SO I DECIDED TO GO TALK TO HER.  
LEX CAN WE TALK OUTSIDE? GOSH U SOUND LIKE SOPHIE.  
JEEZ AM I THAT BAD. NO,OK WE CAN TALK.  
OUTSIDE~  
WELL I KNOW YOU SAID YOU WERE PREGNANT...  
CORRECTION SHEL I AM PREGNANT.. WHAT YOUR STILL PREGNANT?  
YEP, I'VE BEEN HERE WHAT 1 WEEK...YA..SO I'M 1 WEEK AND 4 DAYS PREGNANT.  
OH,JEEZ THEN HOW COME YOUR PHYSICAL DIDN'T SHOW IT?  
BECUZE I HAD JUST GOTTEN RAPED 4 DAYS BEFORE AND THEY WEREN'T LOOKING 4 IT.  
SO..WHAT BOUT THE RAPE?WELL,THEY THOUGHT ABOUT AND CONFRONTED ME SO I LIED AND SAID"IT WAS MY 1ST TIME SO.. IT WAS INTENSE.  
AND THEY BELIEVED ME.  
WOW,SO WHAT R U GOING TO DO?  
I HAVE KNOW IDEA............  
~THAT NIGHT~  
SHELBY WAS GOING TO GO TO THE DOCKS AND MEET SCOTT.  
~THE DOCKS~  
SCOTT AND SHELBY WERE KISSING BUT SHELBY WASN'T REALLY INTO IT AND SCOTT NOTICED.  
SCOTT:SHEL WHAT'S UP?  
SHEL:WELL,I'M JUST THINKING ABOUT LEX.  
SCOTT:WHY?  
SHEL:THERE'S JUST A LOT OF STUFF THAT SHE'S DEALING WITH.  
SCOTT:SO TALK TO PETER ABOUT IT.  
SHEL:I THINK I WILL.  
(SHELBY AND SCOTTTHEN START MAKING OUT AND THEN EVENTUALLY THEY BOTH GO BACK TO THEIR DORMS.)  
SHELBY:THANKS SCOTT  
SCOTT:NO PROBLEM SHEL... I LOVE YOU  
SHELBY: I LUV YOU TOO,SCOTT.  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
(PETER'S OFFICE)   
PETER'S P.O.V.  
I HAD BEEN UP PRACTICALLY ALL NIGHT.  
SOMEONE KNOCK'S ON PETER'S DOOR.  
COME IN,I SAID..HOPEING IT WOULD BE ALEX.  
SHELBY ENTERED MY OFFICE..  
CAN WE TALK PETER?  
THIS WAS VERY,VERY WEIRD OF SHELBY CONSIDERING SHE NEVER OPENS UP ALOT.  
WELL,OK I WANTED 2 TALK BOUT LEX..  
OK  
WELL PETER, HER PAST ISN'T GREAT.  
I KNOW.  
BUT THERE'S ALOT U DON'T KNOW TOO.  
OK WHAT? I ASKED  
(WELL, I HOPE SHE DOESN'T HATE ME SHELBY THOUGHT 2 HERSELF.)  
WELL, 4 STARTED ALEX'S STEP-FATHER SEXUALLY ABUSED HER.  
WHAT! I YELLED.  
THERE'S MORE..  
SO SHE RAN AWAY.. AND THATS HOW I MET HER WE USED TO BE ROOMATES...  
AND?I SAID.  
SHE WELL UM..... TURNED TRICKS LIKE ME.  
I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING,I MEAN WHAT COULD I SAY THIS WAS MY BABY GURL WERE TALKING ABOUT..   
AND BE4 SHE CAME HERE SHE WAS RAPED BY HER STEP-FATHER....  
BUT SHE SAID..  
SHELBY INNTERUPTED ME.. PETER,SHE LIED.  
PETER,....SHE'S PREGNANT!  
WHAT!!   
WHAT DO U MEAN???!  
PETER,U OK ?  
YEA SHELBY,THANKS 4 TELLING ME U DID THE RIGHT THING...  
PLEASE GET ALEX IN HERE NOW....OK?  
SURE..WITH THAT SHELBY WALKED OUT OF MY OFFICE..  
SHELBY THOUGHT 2 HERSELF("GREAT NOW SHE WILL HATE ME")  
~~~~WANT MORE?! PLEASE MAYBE 10 REVIEWS?!~~~  
NEXT PETER CONFRONT'S ALEX...  
ALEX CONFRONTS SHELBY......(HINT HINT BIG EXPLOSATION)!LOL 


	5. Default Chapter Title

OK U GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY HG CHARACTERS THIER FFC'S.  
I OWN ALEX SCARBROW.  
SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY..SO HOPE YA ENJOY!!=)  
OH YA PLEASE REVIEW I LUV ALL OF THEM THEY REALLY GIVE ME MOTIVATION SO PLEASE REVIEW!!=)  
~~~~IF ANY OF U ALL WANT TO USE MY CHARACTER FEEL FREE TOO,JUST GIVE ME THE CREDIT TO MY CHARACTER.... AND TELL ME THAT YOUR GONNA USE ALEX(MY CHARACTER),IN THE REVIEW..THEY GET EMAILED TOO ME..!   
ONCE AGAIN HOPE U ENJOY!!=)  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
~PETER'S OFFICE~  
ALEX'S ENTERS..  
ALEX:YOU WANTED 2 SEE ME.  
PETER:UM,YES I JUST TALKED 2 SHELBY.  
ALEX:AND?  
PETER:WELL,SHE TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR PAST...  
ALEX:SHE DID WHAT!!  
PETER:IT'S OK BABY,WHY DIDN'T U TELL ME?  
ALEX:WELL,DID U REALLY WANT TO KNOW.  
PETER:WELL,I GUESS NOT...  
PETER:I'M GONNA GET SOPHIE AND WERE GONNA TALK WITH YOU.  
ALEX:UM,LOOK CAN I TALK 2 U AND SOPHIE ABOUT THIS LATER.  
PETER:NO  
ALEX:DAD PLEASE I'M HUNGRY.(LYING)  
PETER:AFTER LUNCH THEN.  
ALEX:OK  
ALEX LEAVES PETER'S OFFICE AND GOES TO FIND SHELBY...  
ALEX:HEY SHELBY CAN I TALK TO YOU,OUTSIDE.  
SHELBY:WHAT'S UP?!  
ALEX:U TELL ME SHEL!  
SHELBY:WHAT DO U MEAN?  
ALEX:I DON'T FREAKIN BELIVEVE YOU!! U SAT THIER AND JUST TOLD MY DAD ALL THAT STUFF!  
SHELBY:I ONLY DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS RIGHT!  
ALEX:NOW I'M FREAKIN SCREWED!!  
SHELBY:WHY?  
ALEX:OH NEVERMIND..  
SHELBY:JUST TELL ME  
ALEX:FINE YA WANNA KNOW,WELL THIS IS HOW I FEEL!  
ALEX PUNCHED SHELBY AS HARD AS SHE COULD AND THEY GOT INTO IT!!  
WHILE THEY WERE FIGHTING ALEX'S SCREAMS AT SHELBY I HAD A MISCARRIAGE..SPITTING IN HER FACE,WHILE THEY WERE WRESTLING.  
KAT:SOPHIE!!!  
SOPHIE RAN OVER AND SAW ALEX AND SHELBY FIGHTING ON THE GROUND...  
THEN SHE PULLED ALEX OFF OF SHELBY...  
SOPHIE:ALEX,SHEBLY!PETER'S OFFICE NOW!!  
ALEX:OH GREAT!(ROLLING HER EYES)  
SHELBY:WHATEVER!  
~~~~~~~NEXT TIME~~~~~  
WELL,...I'M NOT SURE WHAT I'M GONNA DO NEXT....SO PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO FROM HERE.........I'M KINDA HAVING WRITERS BLOCK!LOL 


	6. Default Chapter Title

OK U GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY HG CHARACTERS THIER FFC'S.  
SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY..SO HOPE YA ENJOY!!=)  
OH YA PLEASE REVIEW I LUV ALL OF THEM THEY REALLY GIVE ME MOTIVATION SO PLEASE REVIEW!!=)  
PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHERS!=) PLEASE REVEIW BECUZ I'VE HAD A VERY BAD DAY!=(  
PLEASE GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS TO MAKE MY STORY INTRESTING OR IDEAS!=)  
I'm kinda having writers block so bare with me!=)  
(Special thanks too i think her name superhoop?! anywaz..she gave me the idea so ya know who ya r.thanks=)..)  
~Peter's office~  
Peter:Well,ladies what happened?  
Shelby:She went psyhco on me.  
Sophie:Ok,this is what i'm gonna have you guys do...  
Sophie:Shelby,Your gonna tell me Alex's side.  
Sophie:Alex your gonna tell me Shelby side of the story.  
Peter:that a good idea,and ladies make this one good or else shuns for a month.  
Sophie:Shelby,your 1st.  
Shelby:Ok,i'm mad at Shelby..because she told my dad something about me,when i should have been able to tell him when i was ready.Insted Shelby had to go and open her mouth so for that i am very upset with her.  
Sophie:Ok Alex give it a shot.  
Alex:Ok,i'm mad at Alex because she went nuts on me,because i was trying to help her,and because she took all her problems out on me ..when in all actuality she is just hurting...(says in whisper)from her misscariage.  
Sophie:Well good job girls...  
Shelby,you may leave,oh yea you have kitchens for 2 weeks.  
Shelby:thanks!(sarcasism) cya later.  
Shebly leaves....  
Alex gets up to leave but Sophie says that she can't leave.  
Alex:why can't i leave?  
Peter:ya,why can't she Soph?  
Sophie:um..Peter can i talk to Alex alone?Is that ok?  
Peter:sure u can(having a confused look on his face)  
Peter:cya in awhile.  
Peter leaves~~~~~  
~~~~  
Sophie:Alex you want to know why you can't leave?  
Alex:um,yes!  
Sophie:whoa take it easy.  
Sophie:i heard what you said about having a misscarriage.  
Alex looks down at the floor and says nothing.  
Sophie:Alex,I need to get you to a doctor.  
Alex:no  
Sophie:Yes,now go get in the van.  
Alex:Fine!  
Sophie was gonna tell Alex that she was getting kitchens too,but she decided to wait.  
Sophie thought poor kid,i hope she's gonna be ok.  
~~~~~~~  
Sophie runs into Peter..  
Peter,so where are you guys going?  
Sophie:Well,i might as well tell u i'm bringing her to the hospital.  
Peter:What?Why?  
Sophie:She miscarried,and now she needs to gets checked out.  
Peter:Oh geez,wow..should i go?  
Sophie:Um..i don't think so..because it's well..i just don't think she wants you right now..ya know?  
Peter:Ok Soph, i don't care,it's fine.  
Peter:Just as soon as she gets back though let's talk to her..  
Sophie:Ok mountain man.  
  
Rview maybe 10?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
next time:   
Peter,Sophie,and Alex talk....  
Juliette finds out another secret of Alex's......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Default Chapter Title

OK U GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY HG CHARACTERS THIER FFC'S.  
OH YA PLEASE REVIEW I LUV ALL OF THEM THEY REALLY GIVE ME MOTIVATION SO PLEASE REVIEW!!=)  
PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHERS!=)  
PLEASE GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS TO MAKE MY STORY INTRESTING OR IDEAS!=)  
THIS IS SOOOO TOTALLY SHORT I"M SORRY!!!=( I'M HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK..)  
Horizon  
Peter's Office~  
Sophie:Alex:why,didn't you say anything?  
Alex:What did you want me to say Sophie..oh by the way i lost my baby...(rolling her eyes)   
Sophie:No ALex....i'm just concerned sweetie....  
Alex:I know...i'm sorry..it's hard.....  
Peter:Baby,I just wish i was there then,to help you....  
Alex:But you left me............  
Peter:I know i have no excuse,i'm sooo sorry...  
Peter and Alex hug...  
Peter:I think it's time 4 your solo.....be ready in 2 days...  
Alex:Oh great...(rolling her eyes)  
Alex:Can I leave now?  
Peter:Yes...just be ready...  
Alex:Ok  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE GIRL'S DORM~~  
ALex decided to change....  
As she was changing jueilette walks in....  
Jules looks stunned...  
Jules:Oh wow,what happened to your back!  
Alex quickly puts her shirt back on...  
Alex:Nothing..ok...  
Jules:How did you get those scars on your back??  
Alex:I said it's nothing!!  
Alex's storms out of the dorm....  
Jules thought "Oh great what should I do??"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next:  
Well,u guys decide...lol give me some ideas=)  
I Need you guys to give me some ideas!!please!!!!=) 


	8. Default Chapter Title

A/N(Author's Note) Please review any suggestions are helpful!=)  
Disclaimer:I own no HG People(their FFC I think..)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~The Next Day~~  
Juliette still could believe how bad Alex's scars were,it was weird..  
She had though about it alot and decided to tell Peter and Sophie...  
~~Peter's Office~~  
Juliette knocked on the door..  
Peter:Come in  
Peter and Sophie sat there discussing Alex moments before..  
Jules walked in...  
Sophie:Jules,honey whats wrong??  
Peter:Are You Ok?  
Jules:Peter I'm fine I just came to tell you something although i'm not really sure if I should..  
Sophie:Sweetie,if it was help someone you really should tell us...  
Jules:Ok well,um It's about Alex..  
Jules:She came in upset and she was changing and i walked in and...  
Peter:And what Jules?  
Jules:Well,She had Scars all over her back..i asked her about them and she got mad..and left..  
Peter sat there not saying a word he was soo upset he couldn't beliveve this..  
Peter thought to himself what has Alex been through...  
Sophie:Jules thanks for telling us,you did the right thing(hugging Jules)  
Thanks,Jules said,and with that she left..  
Sophie:Peter Should I go talk to Alex?  
Peter:No Soph,it's about time I try..  
Sophie:Ok I'll go eat lunch with the other Cliffhangers and go see how they all are..  
Peter:No problem,good..could you send Alex in here on your way?  
Sophie:Sure,Mountain Man come get me when your done.  
Peter:Ok,Soph, and thanks..  
They hugged and Sophie left...  
Peter sat there wondering what to say to his little girl...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Girl's Dorm...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sophie walks in...all the other girls are at lunch but Alex was sitting on her bed....  
Sophie:Alex?  
Alex looks up..What do u want?  
Sophie can see she was crying but didn't want to push..  
Sophie:Your dad wants to see you in his office.  
Alex:Ok,fine..  
Sophie turns around to leave but..Alex says something to stop her..  
Alex:Um..Sophie could we talk?  
Sophie:Sure Sweetheart just let me go talk to your dad first ok?  
Alex:Ok,I'll be here...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter's office  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter still wasn't sure what to say to Alex..The knock interuppted his thoughts..It's now or never,he thought to himself...  
He looked Up suprised Soph?  
Sophie:Hey Peter,I told Alex..but she want's to talk with me..i think she might open up..  
Peter:That's great,ok You go talk with her and i'll do group so u guys arden't interrupted ok?  
Sophie:Ok,mountain man wish me luck..  
As Sophie turns to leave..She turned around and said"I love you Peter, everything will work out.."  
Peter:Thanks Sophie(smiling at her) Cya in a while..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Girl's Dorm  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sophie walked back in..  
Sophie:Ok I talked to your dad,so what do you wanna talk about?  
Alex:Well,I want to tell you about my full complete past..(saying this with tears in her eyes)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Time:Sophie and Alex talk..(I'm open to anymore suggestions):-)  
So please give me anymore ideas!=) (PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)  
:-)~*Trisha*~ALSO KNOWN AS(bubblestk):-) 


End file.
